Tel père, tel fils
by la choupette tyrannique
Summary: L'alcool a tendance a délier les langues et nous faire faire ou dire des choses que l'ont regrette souvent ensuite... Notre petit pote Potter va en faire l'expérience et va essayer de rattraper sa bourde auprès de la femme la plus importante de sa vie.
1. Quand on ne tient pas l'alcool

**Chapitre 1 : Quand on ne tient pas l'alcool, mieux vaut s'abstenir…**

Hermione courait à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle courait pour ne plus les voir, pour ne plus **LE** voir.

Comment avait-il osé parler de cette manière ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, après tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté et partagé. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle sortit dans le parc et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée dans son « coin ».

C'était ici qu'elle se réfugiait depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Après ses disputes avec les garçons, les moqueries des uns ou des autres, les conflits avec Malfoy, le besoin de réfléchir, de se retrouver. Cependant, quand elle arriva, son « coin » n'était pas désert comme elle l'avait espéré. Une autre personne s'y trouvait déjà. Elle allait repartir afin de trouver un autre endroit où elle pourrait enfin être seule et pleurer tout son soul, quand la personne se tourna vers elle.

Une peau d'une blancheur presque irréelle, des cheveux blonds presque blancs. Mais surtout, des yeux gris-bleus, où il semblait que la glace avait fusionné avec l'acier. Des yeux qui n'avaient fait qu'exprimés de la haine et du mépris dès qu'ils se posaient sur elle, pendant des années. Mais plus maintenant. Plus depuis quelques mois où ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu Mya ? » demanda Drago en se tournant vers elle.

Hermione ne répondit même pas et se jeta dans ses bras. Drago la serra contre lui, ne comprenant pas. Bien qu'elle et lui se soient rapprochés depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble en tant que préfet en chef, c'était la première fois qu'elle agissait ainsi. Et pour être honnête, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi laisser libre cours à ses émotions ; tout comme lui, elle avait appris à masquer ses sentiments, comme un mécanisme de défense. Et puis en plus, en général, quand une femme se jetait sur lui, ce n'était pas vraiment pour pleurer, mais plus pour….. Autre chose (_si vous voyez ce que je veux dire^^. Moi cochonne ? Mais non……_ !). En clair, il était un peu perdu, mais sentant que la jeune fille avait besoin de réconfort, il la tint contre lui tout le temps nécessaire, en lui caressant les cheveux (_oui, Drago Malfoy touche les cheveux de Hermione Granger, et sans faire de remarques désobligeantes en plus...DINGUE !)_

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se calma enfin et leva son petit visage vers Drago, en lui souriant d'un air désolé. Le blond les entraîna vers un banc de pierre et les fit s'asseoir. Il continua à garder la jeune fille contre lui. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un petit moment, le regard perdu vers le lac, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Puis Drago tourna le visage de son amie vers lui et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il l'avait vu.

« Que c'est-il passé Hermione ? »

Hermione le regarda, et malgré elle, les larmes se remirent à couler en silence, en repensant à ce qui c'était passé. Drago essuya les petites perles d'eau du pouce et la regarda avec gentillesse.

Même si ce n'était pas la première fois, s'était toujours un choc pour elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Drago était capable d'émotions, disons positives, et encore moins avec elle. Mais elle avait découvert le vrai Malfoy au cours de cette septième année. Le Drago sans son masque. Et ils étaient devenus très proches, en très peu de temps. Quand ils avaient trouvé le mécanisme pour approcher l'autre, tout était allé très vite, et la force du lien étrange qui les unissait, n'avait d'égal que la haine qu'ils se vouaient avant. Ils continuaient à se chercher et à se provoquer, mais il n'y avait plus de méchanceté, de désir de rabaisser l'autre. Les autres élèves qui les connaissaient étaient franchement décontenancés, mais après tout, chacun sa vie.

« Harry….. Il a….Il m'a » commença la sorcière

Drago resserra son emprise sur elle pour l'encourager, et Hermione commença à raconter

toute l'histoire.

**Flash-back**

Nous étions en septième année. Voldemort était mort (_youpi !_), et le monde sorcier était enfin libre. Sirius était revenu de derrière le Voile grâce à un rituel pratiqué par Hermione, Ron et Harry. IL était à présent professeur de DCFM et Harry et lui vivaient enfin ensemble, dans la demeure des Black entièrement rénovée. Nos héros vivaient leur dernière à Poudlard. Hermione avait été nommé préfète en chef, avec Drago Malfoy, qui avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix au cours de la sixième année, avec Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkison, devenue la petite amie officielle de Ron depuis.

Le blond avait toujours autant de succès auprès de la gente féminine, tout comme Ron et Harry qui étaient de vrais séducteurs depuis leur cinquième année. Hermione ne se rappelait plus le nombre des conquêtes qu'elle avait vu défilé. Leurs tableaux de chasse respectifs étaient des plus impressionnant, et à eux trois, ils étaient les garçons les plus convoités de toute l'école, même si le blond filait le parfait amour avec Luna.

Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient devenus de beaux mecs avec le temps, chacun ayant son petit truc à lui pour faire craquer toutes ces dindes qui n'attendaient que ça ; Harry s'était son regard émeraude envoûtant et Ron s'était son sens de l'humour à toute épreuve. Elle les regardait faire avec indulgence. Après tout, c'était de leur âge. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé.

Du moins au début…

Car Hermione Granger, réputée pour être la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération avait fait une grosse, mais une grosse, grosse bêtise….. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était arrivé ; enfin si, elle le savait : Ses océans verts qui la transperçait, sa gentillesse, son courage, sa force, son corps musclé aussi.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est comment elle avait pu être assez bête pour l'aimer d'amour, alors que lui ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle, à part en tant qu'ami. Elle était tellement quelconque, alors que lui était si….

Donc elle continuait à jouer la meilleure amie, qui le conseillait et écouter ses confidences, même si elle avait envie d'arracher la tête à toutes ses poupées qu'il fréquentait. Heureusement pour elle, elle maîtrisait parfaitement ses sentiments et rien ne transparaissait.

Quand à elle ; elle était devenue une belle jeune femme, et nombreux sont ceux qui auraient aimé faire plus ample connaissance. Mais elle préférait ses études à des adolescents aux hormones complètement déréglées, et puis son cœur était déjà pris, alors à quoi bon ?

Hermione était en train de faire sa ronde habituelle dans les couloirs sombres du château, comme tous les samedis depuis le début de l'année. Quand celle-ci fut finie, elle décida d'aller faire un petit tour à la tour Gryffondor, à laquelle elle n'était pas allée depuis un moment. Entre ses obligations de préfète, les Aspics, les cours de soutien qu'elle donnait bénévolement, et le programme qu'elle suivait pour réussir le concours d'entrée afin d'intégrer la formation d'Auror, elle avait énormément de travail. Mais elle décida que pour ce soir, voir ses amis et discuter avec eux ne pourrait lui faire que le plus grand bien.

Elle arriva rapidement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et prononça le mot de passe (sobriété). Elle avança dans le petit couloir qui la séparait de la salle commune, quand une voix qu'elle savait appartenir à Ron se fit entendre.

Elle arriva et ouvrit de grands yeux devant ce qui s'offrait à elle. Il n'y avait que des sixièmes et septièmes années dans la salle commune, venant des quatre maisons, ainsi que de nombreuses bouteilles de bierreaubeurre et de whisky pur feu.

Elle venait de tomber au milieu d'une fête, ni plus ni moins. Et à voir comment ils parlaient forts et semblaient sujet aux fous rires idiots, ils étaient passablement ivres. Ce qui expliquait que sa présence n'avait pas encore était remarqué.

« Allez Harry, à ton tour. Alors action ou vérité ? » Demanda Ron d'une voix forte, une bouteille à la main, la chemise ouverte, et la cravate autour de la tête.

Le dénommé Harry lâcha la petite Serdaigle qu'il embrassait et prit le temps de la réflexion.

« Vérité !!!!! » finit-il par répondre en se levant et en se mettant au centre de la pièce, tanguant légèrement.

Ron réfléchit au gage, puis lança avec un sourire éblouissant

« Dis-nous ce que tu penses vraiment de notre Hermione nationale. Et pas de langue de bois. Tu dois dire tout ce que tu penses, **ABSOLUMENT TOUT** ! »

« Eh bien…C'est ma meilleure amie. C'est la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Elle est très courageuse et c'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, d'une loyauté sans faille... »

En entendant ses mots de la part de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Hermione crut mourir de bonheur.

Mais la suite la fit vite déchanter…

« Mais je dois avouer, que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi coincé de toute ma vie. Franchement, avec tout le temps qu'elle passe à la bibliothèque, elle va finir par être aussi poussiéreuse que ses bouquins »

Tout le monde éclata de rire à cette déclaration, alors qu'Hermione avait l'impression de recevoir un poignard en plein cœur. Elle sentit peu à peu les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tandis qu'Harry continuait à amuser ses petits copains, en lui cassant du sucre sur le dos.

« Et puis sa manie de suivre toujours à la lettre les règlements et les directives…. On dirait une réplique plus jeune de McGonnagall. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à se détendre…. » Continua Harry.

Tout le monde éclata de nouveau de rire. C'est à ce moment que Ron vit Hermione. Il cessa aussitôt de rire, et son visage prit une délicate teinte rouge brique, pour montrer sa gêne. Il tenta d'arrêter Harry dans son discours, mais celui-ci semblait étrangement inspiré. Hermione sentait les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais ne tenta pas de les réprimer pour une fois.

« Et puis elle devrait mettre de l'eau dans sa vin, parce que ce n'est pas avec le caractère qu'elle a qu'elle va se trouver un petit copain… » Rajouta le brun.

Il sembla alors remarquer Ron, qui ne cessait de gesticuler en lui faisant signe de se taire et qui montrait derrière lui.

« Oh ça va Ron ! Ce n'est pas comme si Hermione était derrière moi ! » Rigola Harry.

Ron fit alors une grimace similaire à celle qu'il avait quand il était en présence d'une araignée. Harry eut alors un mauvais, mais alors un très mauvais pressentiment. Il se retourna et se prit une gifle phénoménale dans la figure, qui le fit chanceler tellement elle était violente et qui coupa l'envie de rire à tout le monde.

Les doigts d'Hermione étaient à présent imprimés sur sa joue. Il fit alors face à sa meilleure amie en larmes, avec le sentiment d'être le dernier connard sur la terre. Et il passa du mode « bourré à mort » à celui « parfaitement sobre et conscient de l'énorme connerie qu'il vient de faire » en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Hermione le regarda en silence pendant un instant puis lui dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

« Depuis que j'ai l'âge de 11 ans, ma vie est en danger. Parce que je suis ton amie. En restant à tes côtés, j'ai mis ma vie est celle de mes proche en péril. J'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois. Parce que je suis ton amie. Le rituel que j'ai pratiqué pour faire revenir Sirius de derrière le Voile, m'a pratiquement laissé pour morte. Je t'ai aidé dans ta quête des Horcruxes, j'ai fais face à des fous furieux sanguinaires alors que je n'étais pas prête. Parce que je suis ton amie. J'ai pris des sortilèges dans la gueule, encaissé des Doloris et des coups sans broncher. Parce que je suis ton amie. Je ne t'ai jamais fais faux bond. Je suis toujours restée, même quand tout le monde te tournait le dos, y compris Ron. Je t'ai toujours cru, toujours soutenus, sans jamais rien demander en retour. Parce que je suis ton amie et que c'est normal »

Elle s'approcha de Harry et planta son regard dans le sien :

« Alors je suis peut-être coincée et poussiéreuse, mais toi tu n'es qu'un sale con alcoolique. Et demain matin, quand tu te seras rendu compte de ta connerie, ça sera trop tard. Parce que je ne veux plus rien à faire toi. Je ne se suis plus ton amie et tu n'es plus le mien »

Et sur ce, elle sortit de la salle commune, laissant un silence de mort derrière elle et un Harry qui se sentait comme la pire des pourritures.

**Fin du flash-back**

A la fin de son récit, Hermione enfouit son visage dans le cou de Drago et continua à pleurer en silence.

Le blond était sidéré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Par Merlin, mais qu'avait-il pris à Potter ? Comment avait-il pu parler de sa meilleure amie ainsi, même complètement bourré. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de personnes qui aurait fait ne serait-ce que le quart de ce qu'elle a fait pour lui. Et puis comment pouvait-il s'arrêter ainsi aux apparences.

S'il avait un peu cherché, il aurait vu qu'Hermione avait de nombreuses facettes et qu'il y avait beaucoup à découvrir. Comme lui l'avait fait. Elle lui avait ouvert les portes de son univers, et il avait ainsi découvert que c'était une artiste dans l'âme. Elle dansait et chantait merveilleusement bien. Il avait mis du temps, mais avec l'aide de son meilleur ami Blaise qui s'était rapproché de la lionne, et de leur petites amies respectives, à savoir Luna et Ginny, il avait fini par avoir une démonstration de ses talents et avaient été envoûtés.

IL adorait quand au coin du feu, elle se mettait à chanter pour eux quatre. Sa voix vous enfermez dans une sorte de cocon, qui pouvait être fait de douceur, de sensualité, d'énergie. Tout dépendait de ce qu'elle chantait. Elle mettait autant de cœur dans ses interprétations que dans ses études, et c'était l'une des choses qui la caractérisait.

Drago releva son visage pour l'obliger à le regarder. Il essuya les traces de larmes et plongea dans ses yeux noisette.

« Si Potter est trop con pour voir ce qu'il a sous les yeux, tans pis pour lui. Tu vaux bien plus que tous ces idiots Granger et tu le sais. Alors ne pleures pas pour eux, ils n'en valent pas la peine » lui dit-il calmement mais fermement.

Hermione le regarda et la sincérité qu'elle vit dans les yeux gris la réchauffa. Elle fit oui de la tête et se blottit à nouveau contre lui. Drago l'accueillit volontiers et ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à parler de tout et de rien, comme des amis.

La rumeur selon laquelle Hermione Granger ne parlait plus à Harry Potter et Ron Weasley se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans toute l'école. Le lendemain de la fête, tout le monde savait que Hermione avait mis une gifle au brun.

Quand Ginny et Luna les meilleures amies de la jeune fille, avaient appris la vérité, elles étaient entrées dans une colère noire. Elles étaient allées rendre une petite visite aux deux sorciers, afin de leurs dire leur manière de penser, et leurs éclats de voix pouvaient presque s'entendre jusque dans les cachots. Ron s'était également fait entreprendre par sa petite amie Pansy, qui n'y été pas allée de main morte. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Hermione après son entrée dans l'Ordre, et avait été tout simplement scandalisée de la manière dont les deux garçons avaient agis. Plus aucunes d'elles ne leur parlait, ce qui les attristaient énormément.

Mais étant donné ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était tout à fait légitime. Mais le pire de tout était de ne plus pouvoir parler à Hermione. Ils avaient bien essayé de s'excuser auprès d'elle, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour s'interposer. Et à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, Harry avait l'impression que son cœur se broyait ; il lisait tellement de peine dans ses jolis yeux noisette qu'il aimait tant. Ils se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient vraiment blessé leur meilleure amie, et se détestaient pour cela.

Les jours passés, et leur petite Mya leur manquait ; l'entendre les rabrouer parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas leur devoir, la voir se disputer avec Ron qui était surprotecteur avec sa petite sœur, les petites joutes verbales qu'ils avaient entre eux, ou les moments qu'ils partagés tous les trois au coin du feu, sans parler, profitant juste les uns des autres. Ils se rendaient compte que tous ces petits moments si banals, étaient en réalité précieux et qu'ils étaient au cœur de leurs univers respectifs.

Les jours passés, et ils voyaient Hermione s'éloigner un peu plus d'eux à chaque fois. La jeune fille n'était pas de nature rancunière, mais ils savaient qu'elle n'était pas prête à pardonner ce qu'ils avaient dis. IL semblait que cela en soit fini du célèbre Trio de Poudlard.

Quoi que…

6


	2. Petite introspection intérieure

**Chapitre 2 : Petite introspection intérieure ****et face à face**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis cette fameuse soirée. Hermione était passée par différents stades vis-à-vis des deux garçons ; tout d'abord la peine, la colère, puis l'indifférence. Elle faisait comme si ils n'existaient pas. Elle ne répondait pas si ils lui parlaient, les ignoraient quand elle les voyait. Mais bien sûr, tout cela n'était qu'une façade.

Harry et Ron lui manquait cruellement, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien était. Elle s'était bien trop sentie trahie pour tourner la page comme ça.

Ron semblait s'être résigné ; Hermione voyait bien à la manière dont il la regardait qu'elle lui manquait et qu'il regrettait sincèrement. Mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que quand elle avait une idée bien arrêtée, seule une intervention divine pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Et encore, dans ce cas précis, il n'était pas sûr que cela soit suffisant.

Il s'était néanmoins réconcilié avec sa sœur et Luna. Mais Pansy ne voulait toujours pas entendre parler de lui ; il savait que pour sa petite amie, l'amitié était une valeur fondamentale, en laquelle elle croyait dur comme fer. Et pour elle, son comportement était intolérable. Il essayait bien de renouer le contact, mais elle se montrait tout simplement glaciale. Et quand elle était dans ce genre de disposition, elle aurait pu faire trembler un iceberg de peur par un simple regard.

Par contre, pour Harry, la situation était tout autre ; contrairement à Ron, il n'était pas résigné, loin de là. C'était plutôt l'inverse. Il était bien décidé à se faire pardonner et à récupérer Hermione.

Malgré les efforts évidents de la jeune fille pour le décourager et le repousser…

IL avait utilisé la Carte des Maraudeurs pour la coincer à un moment où elle serait seule, mais étrangement, elle était devenue incartable du jour au lendemain. Il était allait voir Sirius pour lui demander ce qui se passait, et celui-ci avait été stupéfait. Il lui avait expliqué que pour arriver à conter les sortilèges qui avaient été utilisés lors de l'élaboration de la carte, il fallait posséder le niveau d'un Auror à la fin de sa première année.

« Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais Hermione est vraiment remontée cette fois. Tu vas vraiment devoir être imaginatif si tu veux regagner son amitié » lui avait-il dit d'un air désolé.

Son **amitié**… Depuis un mois qu'il était séparé d'elle, il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Et il avait finalement du se rendre à cette évidence ; il se mentait à lui-même.

Il y avait longtemps que Hermione était bien plus qu'une simple amie. Les sentiments qu'il avait refoulé jusque là s'étaient imposés avec force à lui. Et il s'était rendu compte de l'envergure de sa connerie. Il avait blessé la femme la plus importante de sa vie.

Il avait dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas, sous le coup de l'alcool, la frustration et du refoulement, parce qu'en réalité, tout ce qu'il avait critiqué était justement ce qu'il aimait chez elle. C'était ce qui faisait son charme, qui la rendait si unique, si différentes des autres. Elle était différente de toutes les idiotes qu'il fréquentait. Aucune ne lui avait fait ressentir ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir par sa simple présence, par un sourire, un regard. Et depuis qu'il avait compris cela, ou plutôt qu'il s'était enfin avoué cela, il ne sortait plus avec personne.

Il la voulait **elle**.

Il était amoureux d'elle, tout simplement. Il s'était juste caché la vérité, parce qu'il avait peur. Peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque, peur que cela change ce qu'ils avaient, peur de la perdre. Mais il allait trouver une solution. Après tout, il est de notoriété publique que les hommes Potter sont des coriaces ; surtout quand cela concerne les filles.

Où plutôt quand cela concerne **LA** fille.

___________________________________________________________________________

Nous étions samedi. Hermione émergea doucement du sommeil. Elle regarda dehors et vit qu'il faisait un temps magnifique. Elle resta encore quelques minutes sous la couette, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche énergique et retourna dans sa chambre de préfété pour se préparer. Elle sentait les rayons du soleil de mai lui caresser la peau, et décida de s'habiller en conséquences ; elle enfila une jupe mauve fluide qui lui arrivait aux genoux et un pull léger noir avec un petit décolleté. Elle enfila des baskets noires et attacha ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval haute. Elle enfila un gilet, et après quelques petites retouches, sortit pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et chercha ses amis des yeux. Elle trouva Drago et Luna à la table des Serpentard, accompagné de Blaise et Ginny.

Elle passa devant la table des Gryffondor, et adressa un petit sourire à Neville, Dean et Seamus, ignorant royalement Ron, qui ne le remarqua même pas trop occuper à roucouler avec Pansy avec qui il venait juste de se réconcilier, et Harry, qui lui le remarqua et sentit son sang bouillir.

Elle salua et embrassa tout le monde, et s'assit entre Ginny et Luna. Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Tout le monde parla du bal qui devait avoir lieu vendredi prochain, et qui était ouvert aux élèves de la cinquième à la septième année. Les filles, sauf Hermione, étaient excitées comme des puces, alors que Drago et Blaise affichés un air plutôt ennuyés, ne raffolant pas de ce genre de soirée.

« Et toi Hermione, tu sais déjà comment tu va t'habiller pour le bal ? » demanda Ginny, qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Par pitié Ginny ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas l'intention de venir à ce fichu bal. J'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps avec tous ces trucs. Alors arrête de revenir à la charge en permanence, c'est inutile ! » S'exclama Hermione pour la centième fois depuis l'annonce de ce bal.

Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention d'y aller. Plusieurs garçons lui avaient demandé d'être leur cavalière, mais elle avait décliné l'offre à chaque fois. Elle préférait largement passer la soirée dans sa salle commune à écouter de la musique devant le feu ou à déguster un chocolat chaud en lisant un bon livre, que se balader dans une robe à froufrou et avec des chaussures qui lui meurtriraient les pieds durant tout le bal.

Elle entendit la rouquine marmonner dans sa barbe et sourit. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un câlin et Ginny lui sourit en retour. Puis elle se leva, bientôt imité par Drago. Ils avaient une réunion avec Dumbledore et McGonnagall pour régler les derniers détails du bal. Après un baiser à sa Luna, le blond la rejoignit et elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle commença à le taquiner sur le sujet « Luna » et ils se chamaillèrent comme des gamins. Ils passèrent devant la table des lions sans la voir et sortirent.

___________________________________________________________________________

Harry qui ne l'avait pas lâcher des yeux depuis qu'elle était rentrée décida qu'il était tant que tout ça prenne fin. Il l'avait trouvé si craquante dans sa tenue moldue. Il l'avait observé et s'était senti fondre ; sa manière de rire, son petit tic de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, sa tendresse avec Ginny, ses gamineries avec Malfoy. Il ne supportait plus d'être loin d'elle. Il fallait que la situation se débloque, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cette attente le rendait tout simplement dingue, et il n'avait pas pour habitude d'attendre, les bras ballants.

C'est pourquoi il se leva d'un bond, et se lança à leur poursuite. Il la trouva alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, Malfoy en haut des marches. Elle était écroulée de rire alors que lui marmonnait des mots plus grossiers les uns que les autres à cause de sa dernière remarque sur son côté fleur bleue qui s'épanouissait depuis qu'il étaut avec la Serdaigle.

« Hermione ! » l'appela t'il d'une voix forte.

La jeune fille stoppa net sa progression, comme le Serpentard, et tout deux se tournèrent vers lui. Hermione cessa de rire et posa un regard froid sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ? »

« Il faut que l'on se parle. On ne peut pas continuer à s'ignorer de la sorte. Je ne supporte plus cette situation » expliqua t'il en montant quelques marches.

IL s'arrêta alors que trois marches les séparaient. Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les océans verts et les regards s'accrochèrent.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire Harry. Et je me fous te ce que _**toi**_ tu peux me dire. Quand à la situation, elle est ce qu'elle est par ta faute. Il fallait réfléchir avant » répondit-elle d'une voix calme, bien que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Elle se détourna et commença à marcher pour rejoindre Drago, mais Harry l'interpella de nouveau.

« Putain Hermione, laisse moi au moins m'expliquer ! On ne va pas foutre sept d'amitié en l'air comme ça ! » Dit-il d'une voix ou perçait la frustration.

Elle se retourna vers lui, la colère pouvant clairement se lire sur son visage. Elle redescendit les escaliers et ne s'arrêta que lorsque qu'elle lui faisait face. Harry était une marche plus bas, mais comme il était plus grand qu'elle, leurs visages étaient à la même hauteur. La tension entre eux était palpable.

« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de tes explications. Et des amis comme toi, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je pensais que tu me connaissais, mais je me suis rendu compte que tu pensais comme tout les autres. Tu m'as déçu. Et celui qui a foutu sept ans d'amitié en l'air, ce n'est pas moi, mais toi ! Alors maintenant, assume la conséquence de tes paroles ! » lui cracha t'elle

Elle allait partir mais Harry la retint par le poignet et l'obligea à le regarder. Malgré la situation, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle en colère.

« Tu vas me laisser en placer une oui ou merde ! » cria t'il.

« Merde » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle dégagea son poignet d'un coup sec et rejoignit Drago en quelques enjambées. Le blond la prit par les épaules fier comme tout de la lionne, et après un dernier regard qui disait « bien fait pour ta gueule » à Harry, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry resta seul au milieu des escaliers. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Il allait exploser ; et d'un, il en était toujours au même point avec Hermione, et de deux, Drago l'avait touché. Il savait que c'était un geste purement amical, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir lui arracher sa petite tête au brushing parfait et au sourire narquois. Personne ne pouvait la toucher. Elle était à lui. Lui seul le pouvait.

Il sortit finalement de sa transe, et descendit les marches comme un dératé. Il sortit dans le parc de Poudlard et se mit à courir comme un démon et ne s'arrêta que lorsque son corps ne suivait plus. IL s'effondra et reprit sa respiration. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté sous leur arbre, à Hermione, Ron et lui. Ses pensés vagabondèrent et se focalisèrent d'elles-mêmes sur Hermione.

Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue !

Elle avait vraiment un sale caractère. Un sourire vint néanmoins étirer ses lèvres ; il semblait que ce soit une tradition chez les hommes Potter de choisir des femmes au caractère volcanique et miss-je-sais-tout. A cet instant précis, Harry se sentit proche de ses parents comme jamais, et le célèbre dicton « tel père, tel fils » prit tout son sens pour lui.

La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'est que comme son père en son temps, il arriverait à capturer et à garder près de lui la femme qui lui avait volé son cœur et le faisait vibrer.

4


	3. Le bal

**Chapitre 3 : Le bal**

La semaine se passa tranquillement, puis le soir du bal arriva. Une excitation palpable pouvait se sentir parmi les rangs des élèves de 15 à 17 ans. Les filles gloussaient encore plus que d'habitude et les garçons se pavanaient comme des paons. Hermione préparait la Grande Salle avec l'aide de tous les préfets et de quelques volontaires, et fuyait Ginny, Luna et Pansy comme la peste. Il semblait que les trois filles aient décidé de la faire venir au bal, même si pour cela, elle devait l'assommer ou la droguer. Elle prenait donc bien soin de ne pas les croiser, sachant de quoi elles étaient capables…

Mais malgré tout ses efforts, elles avaient réussi à la coincer. Elles avaient tout tenté pour la convaincre, mais avaient échoué. En désespoir, de cause, elles avaient utilisé le _**chantage**_ :

« Si tu ne viens pas à ce bal, je ne danse pas » avait déclaré Ginny d'un ton catégorique en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

« Et moi non plus. Et tu sais que je viens à peine de me réconcilier avec Ron. Cela pourrait être dangereux pour notre couple si je refusais de danser avec lui. Il pourrait le prendre mal et tout serait de ta faute » ajouta Pansy.

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ginny et Pansy eurent un petit sourire. Elle connaissait Hermione et savait que la culpabilité marchait toujours avec elle.

« Non mais je rêve ! C'est du chantage ! Vous n'avez pas honte franchement. Ce n'est vraiment pas élégant comme procédé. Et vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça ! » S'indigna Hermione en se tortillant sur la chaise où elle l'avait mise.

Le sourire des deux jeunes filles s'agrandit ; **BINGO** ! Elle l'avait eu. La culpabilité allait doucement faire son chemin dans sa tête ; Hermione ne pourrait jamais être tranquille en sachant que ses amies ne s'amusaient pas à cause d'elle. La lionne se tourna alors vers Luna, pour chercher un soutien. Mais la réponse de la Serdaigle la laissa sans voix :

« Moi, je ne danserais que si tu chantes. Tu as une si jolie voix… » Lança t'elle de sa voix rêveuse.

Ginny et Pansy la regardèrent avec admiration comme si elle venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle alors que la brunette prenait un air horrifié. Luna venait de faire d'une pierre deux coup ; non seulement elle obligeait Hermione à venir au bal, mais en plus, elle l'obligeait à chanter devant tout le monde. C'était tout simplement génial !

« Mais….Mais… Mais, m'enfin… » Bredouilla Hermione paniquée devant leurs airs déterminés.

Les trois sorcières lui firent un bisou sur la joue et s'en allèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, laissant une Hermione médusée derrière elle.

Hermione était dans sa chambre. Elle percevait les bruits étouffés de la Grande Salle. Sa chambre étant, comme par hasard, située juste en dessous de celle-ci, plusieurs étages plus bas. Elle ne cessait de tourner comme un lion en cage. Un vif débat faisait rage dans sa tête, le sujet étant « _dois-je me rendre à ce fichu bal ou pas_ ? »

« Tu sais que si tu n'y vas pas, les filles ne vont pas s'amuser » lança sa conscience.

« C'était du bluff. Elle ne mettront jamais leur menaces à exécution » répondit la part ronchonne.

« En es-tu sûre ? Tu les connais, elles sont aussi têtues que toi… » Dit calmement la conscience

« M'en fiche ! Elles n'ont pas le droit de me faire du chantage, c'est déloyal. Si elles ne s'amusent pas, ça sera de leur faute et pas de la mienne » répondit la part mauvaise foi.

« Allons Hermione ! Nous savons toutes les deux que si tu ne veux pas aller à ce bal, ce n'est pas parce que ce genre de soirée t'ennuie. C'est uniquement parce que tu ne pouvais pas y aller avec Harry… » Lança la conscience qui commençait à s'impatienter devant un tel manque de coopération.

« Même pas vrai d'abord ! » répondit vivement la part mauvaise foi

« Si »

« Non »

« Si »

« Non »

« Si »

« Non, non, non, noooooooooooooooooon ! »

Un silence s'installa dans la boîte crânienne de la brunette. La part mauvaise foi pensait s'être faite entendre et avoir la paix, mais la conscience lança dans un souffle :

« Et si… »

« Ah mais tu vas te taire oui ! » grogna la part mauvaise foi qui sait qu'elle n'a pas raison.

La conscience s'installa dans un silence satisfait et la part mauvaise fois commença à bouder. La conscience s'approcha alors à pas de loup de sa compagne de jeu et la cajola.

« J'ai horreur quand tu fais ça… » Lança la mauvaise fois avec une moue de bébé.

« Quand je fais quoi ? » demanda la conscience avec un sourire indulgent.

« Quand tu as raison. Ca m'énerve, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! » Répondit la mauvaise foi avec une petite voix.

La conscience eut un sourire enjôleur, celui de la victoire.

« Et que comptes tu faire à présent ? » demanda t'elle innocente

« Tu le sais bien. Et pas la peine de prendre cet air, parce que sinon, j'y vais pas ! » Lança la mauvaise foi dans un sursaut de résistance.

« Merlin, Harry a raison ! Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir un tel caractère… » Lança la conscience en levant les yeux au ciel.

La mauvaise foi se contenta de lui tirer la langue, et le débat intérieur pris fin : conscience 2345 / mauvaise foi 2338.

« M'en fiche, je me vengerais. Et puis ce n'est pas avec ces 7 points d'avance qu'elle va me faire peur. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui gagnerais… » Pensa la mauvaise foi

« J'ai entendu…. » Lança la conscience

« Oh ça va…. Aucune intimité…M'énerve tiens ! »

Hermione stoppa net sa déambulation dans sa chambre et souffla un grand coup, pour montrer son agacement. Elle se regarda dans son psyché. Elle portait des baskets de sport noire, un jean délavé et un t-shirt blanc. Ses cheveux étaient fou-fou, et elle ne portait pas de maquillage. En clair, elle n'était pas l'incarnation du glamour sur terre.

« Et puis merde. Si ça ne leur va pas, c'est tant pis pour elles »

Elle sortit de sa chambre comme une furie et quitta ses appartements, direction la Grande Salle. Elle arriva dans la salle toujours comme une furie et chercha ses amis. Elle trouva rapidement ; il y avait Ginny et Blaise, Luna et Drago, Pansy et Ron, Seamus et Dean, leurs cavalières, Neville et sa petite amie Lavande, Parvati et Harry. Elle se dirigea vers eux et ne prit même pas la peine de saluer la petite troupe qui ouvrit des yeux surpris en la voyant débouler comme une folle. Elle tendit un doigt accusateur en direction de Ginny, Luna et Pansy, qui prirent un air innocent :

« C'est la dernière fois que vous me manipulez de cette manière. Et c'est la dernière fois que je me laisse avoir. J'espère que c'est clair ! » Déclara Hermione d'une traite.

Drago échangea un sourire narquois avec Blaise. Ils étaient au courant du plan qu'avaient mis en place les filles pour la faire changer d'avis. A se demander comment Luna et Ginny avaient fait pour être envoyer à Serdaigle et Gryffondor alors qu'elles avaient toutes les qualités pour être des Serpentard.

« Je ne vois absolument de quoi tu parles Hermione » lança Ginny avec un petit sourire.

« Oh ça va. Et puis tu m'énerves d'abord. Maintenant, tout le monde en piste » dit Hermione toujours énervée.

Ils la regardèrent sans comprendre, puis Drago eut un éclair de lucidité. Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Tu ne vas pas oser, si ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Ta chère moitié a dis que c'était moi ou personne d'autre. Et puis au point où j'en suis… Je suis habillée comme une clocharde alors que c'est tenu correcte exigée. Alors autant être kamikaze jusqu'au bout » répondit la brunette en haussant les épaules.

C'est alors que la lumière fut pour Ginny, Pansy, Luna et Blaise et ils écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Ils savaient que Hermione avait une peur panique de chanter devant les autres. Il avait fallu un moment pour qu'elle ose devant eux, alors devant la moitié de l'école !

Drago se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il la regarda avec douceur et la prit dans ses bras, sentant qu'elle angoissait derrière son attitude désinvolte.

« Comme la première fois ? » lui demanda t'il au creux de l'oreille de manière à ce qu'elle soit la seule à entendre.

Hermione le serra fort dans ses bras pour se donner le courage.

« Comme la première fois.. » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Ils se séparèrent et Drago lui donna un baiser sur le front. Hermione s'éloigna alors du groupe et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait l'orchestre. Drago regarda Blaise et lui dit :

« Comme la première fois… »

Blaise sourit, sachant ce que cela voulait dire. Il se leva et s'approcha de Drago. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes magiques, et comme le jour où elle avait chanté pour eux la toute première fois, ils abaissèrent la lumière jusqu'à ce que la salle soit plongée dans le noir. Ils entraînèrent leurs cavalières respectives vers la piste de danse déserte, alors qu'un murmure commençait à s'élever parmi les élèves. C'est alors qu'une voix commença à s'élever dans le noir, faisant aussitôt se taire tout le monde.

« I never promised you a ray of light

I never promised there'd be sunshine every day

I give you everything I have, the good, the bad »

La lumière revint alors dans la Grande Salle montrant Hermione sur la scène, en train de chanter, les yeux fermés.

« Why do you put me on a pedestal?

I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below

So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there»

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et sans savoir pourquoi, ceux-ci se posèrent sur Harry. Elle continua à chanter, sans ne jamais le quitter des yeux.

« One thing is clear

I wear a halo

I wear a halo when you look at me

But standing from here, you wouldn't say so

You wouldn't say so, if you were me

And I, I just wanna love you

Oh oh I, I just wanna love you»

Harry ne pouvait détaché ses yeux de Hermione. Sa voix la transperçait. C'est comme si elle ne s'adressait qu'a lui. Et la chanson qu'elle chantait lui parlait parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait en sa présence. Quand elle regardait, il avait le sentiment d'être le seul homme sur terre. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. En cet instant, il n'y avait que lui et elle. Le reste s'estompa.

Les couples commencèrent à affluer sur la piste de danse, comme envoûtés. Malgré le rythme rapide de la musique, tout n'était que lenteur, sensualité, tendresse. Des regards, des sourires, des baisers. Hermione les amenait tous dans un monde de douceur, d'amour. Elle continua à chanter, montrant un talent jusque là inconnu. Puis la chanson prit doucement fin. La lumière commença doucement à baisser, alors que Hermione descendait de scène. Son départ fut à peine remarqué, les élèves étant toujours dans un autre monde. Elle quitta la Grande Salle et sortit dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle s'assit sur un rocher qui surplombait le lac, et éclata de rire. Puis elle se leva et commença à tournoyer sur elle-même comme une toupie, se laissant griser par la merveilleusement sensation qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Trop occupée qu'elle l'était, elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un l'avait suivi et se tenait tout près d'elle. Elle s'arrêta quand elle avait le tournis et tourna son visage vers les étoiles. Elle redescendit doucement sur terre, puis décida de renter. C'est alors que son regard rencontra deux émeraudes, à même pas deux pas d'elle. Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine et elle recula d'un pas en arrière, alors que son euphorie disparaissait pour laisser place à la froideur.

« Pourquoi tu m'as suivi Harry ? »

4


	4. Tu es mon autre

**Chapitre 4 : Tu es mon autre…**

Harry et Hermione se faisaient face. Le brun ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait suivi. Il le fallait, c'est tout.

« Il faut que l'on parle Hermione » dit posément Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête négativement et commença à marcher pour s'éloigner.

« Hermione, bon sang ! » dit Harry en la suivant.

« Fiche moi la paix Potter ! » répondit Hermione en accélérant le pas.

« Je ne te lâcherais pas avant de t'avoir dit ce que j'ai à te dire » déclara le brun, qui avait méchamment tiqué en l'attendant l'appeler Potter.

« Je ne veux ni te voir, ni t'entendre, alors maintenant tu vas me foutre la paix et te tenir loin de moi, c'est clair ! » dit Hermione d'une voix forte sans se retourne néanmoins.

Harry l'obligea à s'arrêter en le prenant par le poignet violemment et la tourna pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il vit que ses yeux noisette brillaient de larmes contenues. Il savait que c'était de sa faute et celui lui faisait mal. Mais il devait continuer.

« Hermione je t'en prie…. »

La jeune fille crut mourir tant il avait l'air malheureux ; il la suppliait du regard. Ses yeux verts la transperçaient, elle ne pourrait jamais résister. C'est pourquoi elle se dégagea et se mit à courir comme une folle pour le fuir. Elle rentra dans le château pour se rendre dans sa chambre, mais il lui avait couru après et la coinça dans un couloir. Elle se retrouva le dos collé à son torse et les poignets emprisonnés dans ses mains. Elle se débattit pour lui échapper, criant et pleurant, gesticulant dans tous les sens, mais il refusait de lâcher. Il finit par la retourner face à lui et elle frappa son torse de ses poings, ses larmes redoublant.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit, tu n'avais pas le droit de parler comme ça, tu n'avais pas le droit… » Lui dit-elle.

Harry était à la limite de pleurer. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces, en ne cessant de répéter « pardon, pardon ». Hermione se débattit, le repoussant, puis laissa finalement tomber et le serra à son tour. Ils s'effondrèrent contre le mur. Le sorcier prit son petit visage dans ses mains et commença à déposer de petits baisers sans jamais cesser de dire « pardon ». Hermione leva alors les yeux vers lui, et Harry décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé ma jolie Mya. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je me déteste de t'avoir fait du mal. Je ne pense pas un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit. J'étais complètement ivre et j'ai raconté n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas une excuse, j'en ai conscience…. » Commença t'il.

Hermione vit qu'il était sincère, mais ses paroles lui avaient fait tellement de mal… Harry la prit alors par les hanches et la mit à califourchon sur lui, en recommençant à embrasser son visage, en disant toujours « pardon ». Hermione ferma les yeux et continua à pleurer en silence. Mais elle ne savait plus si s'était de tristesse, de colère…. Ou de bonheur.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, ses mains allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Harry, qui ferma à son tour les yeux sous la caresse. Il les ouvrit à nouveaux et plongea dans le regard de la lionne.

« La vérité, c'est que j'aime ton sale caractère, parce que sans lui je ne serais probablement plus de ce monde, tant il m'a évité de faire des idioties et m'a remis à ma place quand j'en avais besoin. La vérité, c'est que je te trouve tellement craquante quand tu lis ou que tu fais des devoirs que ça me fait mal au ventre. La vérité c'est que je me mens à moi-même. La vérité, c'est que quand je sortais avec toutes ces filles, je ne pensais en réalité qu'à une seule. La seule qui me connaisse, me comprenne vraiment et m'accepte pour ce que je suis vraiment. La seule qui en vaille la peine, la seule que je veux. Toi… » Continua t'il.

Hermione le regarda, n'osant y croire. Est-ce que Harry disait ce qu'elle pensait comprendre ?….

« Ne joues pas avec moi Harry, ne joues pas… » Dit-elle la peur lui emprisonnant son cœur.

Le sorcier s'approcha et lécha du bout de la langue la larme qui venait de couler. Il la serra encore plus contre lui et avoua enfin ce qu'il voulait lui dire depuis longtemps.

« La vérité, c'est que je t'aime Hermione Jane Granger. Que je t'aime à en avoir l'impression de voler quand tu me souris. A vouloir tuer le premier qui te touche. A être prêt à tout pour toi et pour te voir heureuse. La vérité c'est que je t'aime si fort que ça me fait peur, parce sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. Et en même temps, je t'aime tellement que j'ai l'impression que rien n'est impossible du moment que tu es près de moi. Je t'aime Hermione… Je t'aime… Je t'aime…. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et recommença à pleurer. Mais cette fois, elle savait que c'était de bonheur. Harry l'aimait. Harry la voulait _**elle**_. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle avait tant souhaité qu'il l'aime un jour. Elle le sentit se perdre dans son cou et y déposer de petits baisers ; elle le sentait dire « je t'aime » contre sa peau. C'était incroyable.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Harry. Merlin si tu savais comme je t'aime… » Dit-elle à son oreille.

Harry releva brusquement la tête et plongea dans ses yeux noisette. Il y vit un petit quelque chose, un petit truc juste pour lui. Il passa une main derrière la nuque de son amour et la rapprocha tout doucement de lui. Les lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser d'une douceur extrême. Ils se séparèrent et Harry la regarda. Elle lui fit un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit. Puis Hermione l'approcha de lui et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent de nouveau. Le baiser se fit tendre au début, mais devint vite passionné. Quand les langues se rencontrèrent, se fut comme une explosion de sensations pour eux deux. Les mains commencèrent à caresser, à rapprocher l'autre. Ils se perdirent dans un endroit où seul l'autre existait. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand le souffle vint à manquer.

Hermione le regarda et posa son front contre le sien. Ils parlèrent longuement dans ce couloir sombre, sans se soucier du fait qu'ils pouvaient être surpris, de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Finalement, la lionne se leva et entraîna Harry avec elle. Ils allèrent dans la Salle sur Demande et s'allongèrent dans le lit qui était apparu, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils échangèrent des baisers, des caresses et s'endormirent finalement, épuisés par toutes ses émotions, mais heureux.

Harry et Hermione passèrent le week-end dans la Salle sur Demande, pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Ils devraient faire face à leurs amis et aux commentaires de l'école bien assez tôt. Et puis la salle leur fournissait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, donc ils n'avaient pas besoin de sortir. Ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser, à se savourer. Ils se chamaillaient, cherchaient l'autre. Ils étaient bien.

Ils décidèrent néanmoins de quitter leur petit nid douillet le dimanche après-midi. Les gens allaient commencer à se demander où ils étaient passés à force. Ils sortirent de la Salle sur Demande main dans la main, et décidèrent de faire un tour dehors pour prendre l'air. Dans le parc ils croisèrent Sirius et Remus, qui avaient l'air plutôt inquiet.

Quand il vit son filleul, Sirius se précipita vers lui.

« Merlin Harry, mais où étais-tu passé ! Je n'ai pas cessé de te chercher dans tout le château ! Tu aurais pu…. » Commença t'il, mais il stoppa net sa tirade en voyant les doigts entrelaçaient des adolescents et la manière possessive et protectrice dont Harry tenait Hermione.

« Ah ben je vois. Eh moi qui commençait à me faire du soucis. Non mais je te jure ! » lança t'il.

Il rouspéta contre Harry pour la forme, mais la malice que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux lui enlevait toute crédibilité. Sirius avait compris que son filleul était amoureux de Hermione, bien avant lui d'ailleurs. Et Remus aussi.

« Alors ? Vous vous êtes enfin mis ensemble ? » Demanda t'il en souriant.

Harry allait répliquer, mais Hermione le devança.

« Ensemble n'est pas exactement le terme que j'emploierais… » Lança t'elle avec un petit sourire.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent sans comprendre, tout comme Harry d'ailleurs, qui commençait _**légèrement**_ à paniquer à l'intérieur. Devant leurs têtes, elle décida donc de s'expliquer.

« Harry est en période d'essai à durée indéterminé... »

Sirius et Remus sourirent, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Ils avaient l'étrange impression de revivre une scène, qui avait également un Potter pour protagoniste. Hermione se tourna alors vers Harry.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas t'en tirer aussi facilement Harry James Potter. Il va falloir te faire pardonner et dans les règles. Et je tiens à te prévenir d'avance, il va sacrement falloir te creuser les méninges pour y parvenir, car je suis du genre difficile » expliqua t'elle avec une voix malicieuse, mais ferme à la fois.

Elle sourit à Harry, dont le cœur reprit un rythme normal. Il la rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur sa taille, sans se soucier de Sirius et Remus.

« Je croyais pourtant m'être fait pardonner durant les deux derniers jours » susurra t'il à son oreille.

Hermione frissonna mais ne céda pas. Elle allait un peu le faire mariner. Elle n'avait pas la réputation d'être têtue pour rien, et puis franchement, où serait le plaisir si ils ne se taquinaient pas ?

Elle passa les mains autour de son cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur. Elle caressa ses cheveux et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

« Tu veux parler de tes baisers et du reste ? » demanda t'elle.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête, ses yeux la dévorant. Hermione déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et se détacha de lui. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et lui lança :

« Franchement, j'ai connu mieux »

Elle salua Remus et Sirius et s'éloigna tranquillement. Harry resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes le temps d'assimiler puis un sourire vint illuminer son visage.

« Granger, reviens ici tout de suite. Je n'en ai pas finis avec toi, je viens à peine de commencer ! » cria t'il.

Hermione se contenta de lui tirer la langue, puis se mit à courir en éclatant de rire quand elle le vit se lancer à sa poursuite. Remus et Sirius les regardèrent faire, un sourire amusé et nostalgique sur le visage. Cela leur rappelait de nombreux souvenirs.

« Il semblerait que tomber amoureux de femme avec un caractère explosif et qui les mènes par le bout du nez soit génétique chez les homme Potter. Quand penses-tu mon cher Lunard ? » Demanda Sirius en se tournant vers son ami.

« Tout a fait mon cher Patmol » répondit celui-ci en posant une main sur son épaule

Les deux hommes regardèrent les deux adolescents se courir après avant que Harry ne capture Hermione pour ne plus la lâcher. Ils les virent s'embrasser et se regarder avec amour, comme les parents du jeune homme en leur temps.

Sirius eut un regard plein de tendresse pour ces deux enfants qu'ils considéraient comme les siens.

« Quand même, il n'y a pas à dire… » Lança Remus amusé.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, et dans un sourire complice dirent d'une même voix :

« Tel père, tel fils ! »

The end…

4


End file.
